


Hot cocoa

by DjCrescendo27



Category: Ephemeral Prince, Star Stealing Prince
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjCrescendo27/pseuds/DjCrescendo27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Permanence Chapter 5<br/>What happened when the trio was making a hot cocoa.</p><p>Drabble fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagined the trio making the cocoa XD  
> It did not turn out how I wanted it to be and it was lot funnier in my head... but it would suffice.

"Snowe! Snowe! Wake up! Quick!!" Snowe felt someone shaking him and he groaned, burying his head further in the pillow. He was tired and he had no intention of getting up.  
"SNOWE!!!" Snowe jolted up when he felt electricy course through his body. He gave Astra a look as the latter smiled apologiletically.  
"Sorry! You wouldn't wake up and this is kind of an emergency."  
"What's the emergency? Are there in phantoms in town?" Snowe took his cloak quickly and made a move to grab his weapon when Astra took his wrist and pulled him downstairs "Not that kind! Relenia's leaving! We need to make something to send her off!!"  
Astra pushed him to the kitchen where Erio was already in, digging through the cupboards. Snowe's eyes windened at the news.  
"Relenia's leaving and she didn't tell me?"  
"She only told Richard, Vera and Hiante." Erio said and tossed Snowe a jar of cocoa "We can't make anything else without wasting time. Hot cocoa will do."  
There was a pause of silence before Astra nudged Snowe to begin. The latter passed the jar to Erio again, who gave him a confused look.  
"Prepare the mug, I'll boil the milk!" The prince took milk in the counter and poured it in the kettle. He was about to light the stove when the demon snatched the kettle from his hands.  
"That takes to much time!!!"  
"Then how are we gonna make a"hot" cocoa?!"  
"Throw a flame at it!"  
"Are you for real?"  
"JUST DO IT!"  
"Alright! Alright!" Snowe opens his palm and produced a ball of flame, he took the kettle and it's lid off before submerging the flame in the milk. He concentrates and makes the temperature rise. Seconds later the milk began to boil.  
Astra gasped "The lantern! Where did you put in Snowe?"  
"Try looking underneath the stairs!." Snowe pours the milk in a cup and hands it to Erio.  
"How much cocoa should I put in?" Erio asked  
"4 spoonful would be enough! Oh, don't forget to put salt."  
"Salt? Do you mean sugar?"  
"What? No! Salt makes it sweeter, sugar makes it bland."  
Erio placed 4 spoonfuls, mixed it together and hands it to Snowe.  
"You forgot the salt..."  
"It taste too sweet."  
"But-"  
"I found the lantern!! Are you guys done?" "  
In a minute!" Snowe shouts back "But with-"  
"No buts Snowe." Erio walked to the living room "She's gonna leave any minute now!"  
Snowe groans but nevertheless follows Erio. He just hopes Relenia will somehow enjoys the bitter cocoa.


End file.
